


Escolha de Liberdade

by marhux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Centric Eren (?), Final Alternativo, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux
Summary: Eren fez tudo o que podia para alcançar sua liberdade. Mas agora, não podia sequer afirmar com certeza se suas escolhas haviam valido a pena.





	Escolha de Liberdade

Eren olhou para o horizonte, sem lembrar-se de suspirar ou qualquer outra coisa além dos rostos que via em mente. Os pés descalços estavam rígidos na areia, enquanto o som do mar o aterrorizava. Era a primeira vez que ia até lá desde o que aconteceu alguns poucos meses antes. Não se sentia no direito de encarar o mar depois do que fez; das milhares de vidas que tirou. Não se sentia no direito de reviver o sonho inocente que, em um passe de mágica de mau gosto, o levou a mortes sofridas. 

Estava sozinho. Não havia Mikasa, nem uma sobra do cachecol puído que, com culpa adormecida, ele percebeu não estar no pescoço dela durante a batalha em Paradis; e também não havia Armin ou seus livros secretos. Sasha há muito não passava pela sua mente, e Jean era uma memória obscura, parecendo observá-lo de longe, como lembrança da hipocrisia que guiou seus atos. 

Há anos, ele havia jurado matar todos os titãs. Há meses, ele matou todos, exceto aqueles que podiam se tornar titãs. Irônico. 

Não, também não foi bem assim. Ele também matou eldianos do continente. Matou amigos no continente. Matou Hange. 

_Me perdoe._

Sim, Hange continuava a atormentá-lo todos os dias. A lembrança vívida da noite em que ela descreveu com detalhes todos os procedimentos de estudos aos titãs, e todos os testes depois daquilo. A voz que, apesar de ter perdido companheiros sucessivamente, permanecia animada com a possibilidade de viver em paz. Aquilo se extinguiu em outro passo de dança do destino. Não, não do destino. Dele. De Eren. 

Eles queriam conversar. Queriam impedir que ele avançasse com Ymir, ou ao menos tentar. Tudo que ganharam foi a confirmação de que o único modo de impedir a extinção da humanidade fora de Paradis seria matando aquele que chamaram de irmão, amigo, soldado, líder, até trunfo para o futuro da humanidade. E, com o pesar que Eren sabia terem sentido, eles tiveram de fazer isso. Um após o outro, deram tudo que podiam. Até Mikasa sufocou tudo dentro de si e tentou pará-lo, e até ela sucumbiu ao lado dos outros.

_Me perdoem._

Valia a pena? Realmente valia a pena tê-los matado para acabar ali, encarando o mar, sozinho? O mar, que conduziu seus sonhos e esperanças, zombava agora do corpo de Eren que, encolhido diante dos próprios pecados, desistia lentamente de se perdoar. Ele não se perdoaria; na verdade, sempre soube que iria se abominar até o fim da vida sobre o que sempre esteve disposto a fazer. Todos nascem livres para buscar sua própria liberdade, mesmo que isso envolva suprimir a liberdade alheia. Ele não tinha o direito de fazê-lo, mas tinha a força necessária, e isso foi suficiente. 

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu enquanto ele tentava ignorar a solidão que o assolava. “Falta pouco”, pensava, “para que eu finalmente me vá desse mundo”. Historia e seu filho eram livres, assim como tantos outros cidadãos não de Eldia, mas da Ilha dos Demônios, Paradis. A ilha das pessoas que, desistindo da própria humanidade, se tornaram o que o mundo esperava e ignoraram como podiam toda a dor e morte ao redor. Que acataram a um genocídio, mas não abriram mão da própria liberdade.

Era fascinante como a liberdade era valiosa para eles. Algo que deveria ser um direito de nascença teve de ser conquistado com sangue e dor, com ferro frio e quente. Eren devotou seu coração à conquista da liberdade, como o soldado que decidiu se tornar. Seu coração se colocou acima de Mikasa, de Armin e de todos os outros, mas alcançou a liberdade. A liberdade sangrenta e cruel daquele que matou milhares ignorando o peso na consciência. Depois de tantos sacrifícios para se livrar das ameaças do mundo, Eren não pôde ser livre de si mesmo. Da sua plena consciência de ter sangue nas mãos. De ter matado seus melhores amigos. 

Quando criança, ele se arriscava por Armin. Eren ia até ele e se dispunha a lutar para protegê-lo, mesmo que acabasse se machucando também. Ele guardava seus segredos e compartilhava seus sonhos. Implorou pela sua vida. No fim, foi ele que causou o fim dela. E, ainda quando criança, ele salvou a vida de Mikasa. Sujou as mãos de sangue por ela, conquistou a confiança dela, e destruiu isso tudo muito antes de vê-la cair também. Foi naquelas palavras, aquelas que não passavam de manipulação fria e crua, que ele perdeu a única pessoa no mundo que mataria até os companheiros por ele. 

Não, as ações que ele teve bem ao fim do Estrondo não fizeram sentido. Eren sempre lutou por aqueles que eram importantes para ele, então como ele pôde fazer aquilo? Como pôde simplesmente tirá-los do caminho e seguir seu plano?

_Me abandonem._

Desde aquele dia, ele não sentia nada, e aquela era a pior das punições. Não sentia nada além da dor de ter feito o que fez e, principalmente, de saber que, caso preciso, faria tudo de novo. Era um assassino, o maior e mais cruel de todos eles, e sabia disso. E sabia que, se necessário, seria ainda mais impiedoso. Esmagou crianças que brincaram com ele. Esmagou famílias que nem viviam direito. Esmagou ricos e pobres e não parou para olhar em nenhum dos rostos. Eram desconhecidos mortos e esquecidos, largados ao vazio inerte e ao cheiro ocre da morte. 

Ironicamente, agora Eren não estava tão distante assim do destino que eles tiveram. 

Se repreendeu pelo pensamento. É claro que estava. 

Eles foram pisoteados, queimados por vapor absurdo, correram inutilmente até seus últimos suspiros e viram as pessoas que mais amavam morrerem diante deles. A escolha não foi deles. E agora, Eren iria morrer pacificamente enquanto encarava aquela paisagem maravilhosa, ainda que manchada de sangue que não lhe pertencia. Ele não vivenciou o desespero deles. A queda da Muralha Maria fez ele presenciar, sim, desespero e pânico terríveis, que moldaram parte de quem ele era e das escolhas que fez. Mas isso deveria ter sido suficiente para que ele jamais desejasse, ou pior, causasse aquilo a alguém.

_Me matem._

Ele lutou, porque sem lutar não haveria como vencer. E ele venceu. 

Mikasa lutou, Armin lutou, Jean lutou, dezenas lutaram porque, sem lutar, não poderiam vencer. Mas eles perderam. 

E a culpa era sua. 

Mesmo Gabi o assombrava. Ela era uma cópia do Eren de anos atrás. A vivacidade, a audácia, a lealdade ao que acreditava, a ingenuidade. Até ela abandonou tudo que ainda tentava acreditar e procurou impedi-lo. Ele também a _neutralizou_ , junto do garoto, Falco. 

Annie provavelmente morreu à deriva no mar com a mulher de Hizuru. Ela não pôde ver seu pai e nem Armin outra vez, e, depois de quatro anos sozinha, assim ela morreu: solitária. 

_Não se aproximem._

A lista de pessoas mortas por sua culpa era infinita e ele sabia. Eren cobrou o destino de milhões de pessoas, esmagando-as uma por uma, mesmo que fossem pessoas que ele amava. Agora, o próprio destino veio cobrá-lo. Solitário, porém saudável, vivendo em paz e isolado. Ninguém em Paradis o queria lá. Historia não iria puni-lo, porque não havia sentido nisso; mas mesmo que não fosse expulso, ele mesmo não tinha coragem de encarar ninguém depois do que fez. 

Então, Eren foi levado pelo destino. 

Quando olhou para o horizonte uma última vez, não viu ninguém lá. Nem mesmo Ymir. 

E era melhor assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso pouco depois que o capítulo em que a Hange morre foi lançado, então tem alguns elementos atuais do mangá que não encaixam. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
